1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate pet carriers. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to pet carriers with interchangeable shells.
2. Related Art
Pet owners enjoy having the company of their animals not only at home, but also on the go. Additionally, many pets may have less anxiety when they travel with an owner as opposed to staying at the owner's home alone. When in public, pet owners are responsible for keeping their pets under control, often by way of a leash or a pet carrier.
Especially with small pets, a pet carrier may be an efficient way for an owner to take a pet out in public. The small pets and their small sized carriers are not heavy, and they may be easily transported by the owner. Typical pet carriers include an enclosed, ventilated space with a handle or strap for carrying.
Typical pet carriers are designed mainly for functionality and the comfort of the animal. Indeed, a pet may grow accustomed and develop a feeling of security in its particular carrier based on the familiar look, feel, and smell of the carrier. However, pet owners who wish to bring their pet along in a pet carrier may feel that the functional nature of the pet carrier is not very stylish. Other pet owners may wish to travel with different types, styles, or colors of pet carriers, but do not want to cause their pets undue stress by introducing them to new carriers.
Typical pet carriers also typically lack storage for other things besides the pet. This makes it necessary for the pet owner to carry additional bags in order to facilitate pet items such as food, water, bowls, etc. or personal belongings, such as keys, wallets, personal items, or cell phones, tablets, and laptops. Thus a flexible pet carrier that is both stylish and functional is desired.